


姐姐

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *不是甜文*含女性化称呼





	1. Chapter 1

距离我们大学的校庆晚会已经很近了，街舞社也有节目，校庆日要参加表演的社员都被叫去彩排。老实说，我觉得那几个负责专场的学姐有点烦，我们节目明明在中间部分，早早把我们叫过去在那里干等着，真的很浪费时间。

街舞社的社长是个大三的学长，看到我们情绪不高，建议说一会儿彩排结束一块出去玩玩。立刻有女生说想去KTV，学长点头说行，还说也问问那些刚毕业的街舞社的前辈要不要一块。

我本来是打算彩排结束就回家睡一觉的，但是大家都一副想去的样子，我作为后辈也没什么发言权。

后台人来人往的，我塞着耳机快要睡着了，这才听到有女生声音说：“轮到你们了，快点快点！”

下一秒我就被姜恩宇一巴掌拍在胸口，震得我耳机都掉了。

“靠，你做什么！”我没好气地冲他吼。

他一副无辜的样子：“我叫你起来啊。”

“我听见她叫了，你故意的吧！”

这小子当然是故意的。

彩排结束后，十几个人浩浩荡荡去了KTV。社长说之前的社长振浩哥会过来跟我们一起玩，他出去接一下，让我们先点歌。

我有点困，在长沙发上找了个拐角靠着，看着一帮人乱哄哄地点歌，开啤酒。

社长带着人进来的时候已经有人开始唱歌了。街舞社的后辈看到振浩哥赶紧都站起来打招呼，之前社长跟我们讲过很多振浩哥的事，这次是第一次见到，大家都有点拘谨，唱歌的也不唱了，只剩伴奏在偌大的包厢里哇啦哇啦地响。

振浩哥把他身后的一个人拉上前，扶着那人的肩膀介绍道：“各位，这是我朋友，金在中，今年……”

他求助地看向对方，金在中做了个口型。

“26了，对对对……86年的嘛……你们都得叫哥哈……”

但比起哥，以金在中给我的感觉，我觉得叫他姐姐更适合。以男人的标准来说，他长得过分漂亮了，皮肤也很白，他眼睛长得尤其好看，很大，眼尾却是细长的。略长的头发染成暗红色，发型跟我们这些学生一比显得夸张了点，两边耳骨上都戴着耳钉，身上穿着件贴身的深V毛衣，有点路边小理发店Tony老师的感觉，啊不，应该是Tony姐姐。

这都十一月了，姐姐真应该多穿点。

社长开始挨个给振浩哥和金在中介绍在场的社员，金在中微笑地冲社员们挥挥手，眼睛微微眯起来，像只漂亮的狐狸。

我的眼睛像被踩住了，着了魔一般一直盯着他看，别人说了什么也听不见，直到恩宇一把将我从沙发上拽起来低声道：“到你啦小子！”

社长说了句：“这才刚到啊，允浩这么快喝多了？”

人群立刻笑开了。

啧，真是丢脸。

我偷偷去看金在中，暗暗期盼他不要跟别人一样觉得我很好笑——

他没笑，而是直愣愣盯着我看。表情很奇怪，像是吃惊，又像是拼命克制着什么，反正不是在憋笑。

下一秒他便低声说道：“抱歉，我去趟卫生间。”然后迅速离开了。

比起刚才在众人面前被调侃的尴尬，我现在脑子里都是问号。

他怎么了？

而我的双腿已经先于大脑做出了反应，我装作不经意的样子绕开人群走了出去，一出包间门就急匆匆地往卫生间跑。

金在中真的在那里。

他弓着身子站在洗手池前面，两只手臂撑着水池边缘，他太瘦了，两边的蝴蝶骨从毛衣下面支出来。

他感觉到有人来了，抬起头从镜子里面看着我，他刚刚大概洗了脸，有水珠从他脸颊和额边的头发上往下滴。

我看着他深深的眼神，梗在那里不知道说什么，心脏却莫名其妙地震颤起来，我这时才想到我应该先想好说辞再让他看见我的。

在我大脑乱成一锅粥的时候，他先开口了。

“振浩叫你来找我的？”

他从墙上抓了两张纸巾，擦了擦脸上的水珠，我注意到他涂了黑色的指甲油。有点意外，但是很适合他。

很漂亮。

“他老是怕我中途逃跑。”

我应该说什么？说“是”大概是最轻松最不尴尬的回答了。

“不是的，是我……呃……”

管他呢，我破罐子破摔了。

“可以给我你的电话号码吗？”

他愣了一下。

他会不会以为我想泡他？

其实我也不知道我想干嘛，我只是想到什么说什么。

而且我已经准备好被他拒绝了。他看上去就一副很有经验很社会的大姐姐的样子，怎么会有兴趣搭理我一个学生？

好吧，我确实很想泡他。因为他是个很漂亮的姐姐。

然后大概过了有一年那么久。

“你真的是郑允浩吗？”，

他带着祈求的语气问。

这个问题还真难住我了。

什么叫我“真的是郑允浩吗？”

“呃，反正，我名字就叫这个……”

我只好这样回答他。

“我爸起的。”

他没再追问，而是朝我伸出手：“手机给我一下。”

“啊？”

“你不是想要我的电话号码？”

事情进展的有些过于顺利了，以致于我觉得这其中必定有什么隐情。

他拿着我的手机按了几下，很快他裤袋里的手机就响了起来。然后他把手机还给我。

我们一起从卫生间出来。

“允浩你累了吧。”他走在我旁边说。我比他高半头。

“没有。”我下意识地否定，“怎么了？”

“我看你在沙发上的时候有点困。”

看来在我注意他的时候，他也在注意我呢。我有点得意。

没准真有戏。

“今天我们街舞社彩排来着，一下午都盯在那里，有点困。”

“你一定跳得很好。”他说了这么一句就没了。

我们回到包厢里，里面乱哄哄的，桌子上全是开封和没开封的啤酒罐。他很自然地坐到振浩哥那边去了，我之前坐的地方坐了个同级的女生，我只好坐到别出去，离金在中很远。他那里有点黑，我看不清他的表情也听不清他的声音。

我一首歌没唱。他后来被社长和振浩哥推出来唱歌。那个时候有些人已经喝得不清醒了，振浩哥可能就是。

因为金在中不愿意出来唱，把社长塞过来的话筒又往旁边的人手里推。但是振浩哥一把环着他的腰把他抱得双脚离地，走到前面的立麦那里把他放下。说：“唱吧，美女，给后辈们听听。”

崔振浩凭什么叫他美女？他们有这么熟？如果跟他混熟了就可以叫他美女，那我是不是也可以叫他姐姐？

不知道我愤愤不平的金在中听到这个称呼却没什么反应。在立麦后面的高脚凳上坐下了。他开始唱一首日语歌。

难道崔振浩是他男朋友？回想我和金在中的的对话，这个可能性还不小。那金在中为什么还同意给我号码？难道他不知道我想泡他？难道他不在意？

但是我混乱的思绪被打断了。包厢里突然安静了下来，因为金在中哭了，大家都看见他哭了。不是那种微微被歌词感动的哭，是真的哭了，唱不下去了的那种。

姐姐坐在那里捂着脸。缓了几句歌词，又接着唱，声音颤悠悠的，但还是很好听。但他很快就又唱不下去了，于是摆摆手，对着麦克风说：“对不起我可能喝醉了。”然后他从立麦后面那个小台子上走下来，拉开包厢门就出去了。

崔振浩——现在我没心情叫他哥了——立刻站起来跟上去了。

我也起身要出去，结果撞到了恩宇，他手里的啤酒瞬间撒到我牛仔裤上。

“哎哎哎你干吗？”

靠，我还想问你干嘛呢，湿着裤子出去你说我丢不丢人。

但我现在没空理他。

我出了包厢，没在走廊看到人，跑去卫生间看一眼，也没人，便赶紧往楼下跑，掏出手机给金在中打电话。

他们俩都喝醉了，我不放心他。

快到一楼的时候我听到了手机铃声，是从KTV大门外传来的。金在中和崔振浩都在，崔振浩抓着他的胳膊，说他叫了代驾，叫金在中坐他的车回去，金在中说不用了，坚持要自己打车。

金在中任凭手机在口袋里响，挣扎得更厉害了，但崔振浩抓着他的胳膊不放：“谁知道你打车是回家还是又跑去别的地方？你姐姐之前就拜托过我看着你了……”

我挂了电话，金在中看到我了，对崔振浩冷冷道：“放手。”

“振浩哥不放心的话，我可以送姐姐回去。”我故意把姐姐两字说得很清楚。

接着我又补充道：“我今晚没喝酒。”

崔振浩犹犹豫豫地放开金在中，却没有退开，仿佛怕金在中下一秒就冲到马路上一样。

“你们之前认识？”崔振浩不放心地问。

“嗯。”回答他的是金在中，“我男朋友。”

听到他的话，吃惊的不只是崔振浩，还有我。

“什么时候的事？”崔振浩问。

“十秒钟前。” 金在中说，眼睛看着我。


	2. Chapter 2

现在我和姐姐坐在出租车上。

出租车是我叫的，也是我把他扶上去的，就像他自己说的，他应该喝了不少，脚步虚浮。

告诉司机他家的住址之后，他就抱着手臂靠在座位上不说话了。

这哪里有和男朋友待在一起的感觉？果然他只是为了摆脱崔振浩在敷衍我。我们只不过在KTV的同一个包厢里待了几小时而已。

他是这样随便的人？随便就可以叫别人男朋友、被别人叫美女、叫姐姐？

司机没有放音乐，也没有听广播，我被这安静弄得难受至极。

我差点就忍不住问他：“为什么说我是你男朋友？”但还好我忍住了。

因为他喝醉了，就这么简单。姐姐绝不可能是那么随便的人，尽管他们很熟、尽管他放任崔振浩叫他美女，他还是拒绝崔振浩送他回家。

可是他为什么愿意让我送他回家，还说我是他男朋友？

我的胡乱的思考陷入死循环，低头掏出手机，把金在中的号码存入通讯录。

“你存的是什么名字？”我突然听到他问。

我转头看他。他的头歪在车窗上，眼睛看着我。

“姐姐。”我说。

“那你给你姐姐备注的是什么，不怕混淆吗？”他仍然对这个女性化称呼一副放任的态度。

“我没有姐姐，我只有一个妹妹。”我说。

“果然。”他说。

“果然”？什么意思？

他怎么总是一副好像以前就认识我的样子？还是说我看起来就像有一个妹妹的人？

“那姐姐给我的备注是什么？”

他顿了一下。

“郑允浩。”

真普通。我暗暗觉得抱有期待的自己有点傻逼。

我以为姐姐会住在公寓式小区里，结果不是。出租车开到一条居民区外的窄街上，在一家理发店门前停下了。理发店里面还亮着。

原来他真的是Tony姐姐。

还好我今天出门带了足够的钱，这一路过来，打车费可不便宜。

我快速下了车，绕到他那边想把他扶下来。但他已经站在了水泥路面上，“砰”地把车门关上。

“我没醉。”他看我一眼，径直往理发店门口走，淡淡道，“我酒量很好的。”

我呆呆的站在原地，看着他走上几级台阶，把挂在理发店两扇玻璃门把手上的链锁打开。

他回头看我：“你站在那儿干吗？这么晚了，你就在我这儿住一晚吧。”

那我当然求之不得。

我走进理发店，看他找了遥控器，把外面的卷帘门降下来。

“这是姐姐的理发店？”

“嗯。”

理发店不大，只有五个理发的位置，但装修很好看。

“我住楼上。”他说。

靠里面的位置有一个摆满洗护产品的架子，后面有楼梯。我跟在他身后上去。

这里可真小啊，客厅、饭厅、厨房都挨在一起。

所谓的饭厅也不过是有一张饭桌两把椅子，所谓的客厅也不过是放着电视和短沙发的一小块空间。

他把钥匙扔在餐桌上。

“很小吧。”他轻声说，“不像你那里。”

跟我家里帮我买的那套公寓比，这里确实太小了，不过因为那个公寓我一个人住太空了，我又不会做饭，所以我一直住在大学宿舍。

“呃，虽然小，但是……挺温馨的。”我笨拙地说，心里更加疑惑。

“是嘛。”他自嘲地笑笑。

我低头看到自己的手表，也许就是这个东西出卖了我。我为什么要戴它？我以前从来没考虑过这种问题。姐姐也许和一般人不同，他会因此觉得有压力……

我的胡思乱想马上被金在中打断了。

“卫生间在那儿，你要想洗澡就先用，我洗澡比较慢。”

“不不不，没关系，姐姐先用吧。”

外面开始下雨了，和卫生间里金在中洗澡的声音混在一起。

我掏出手机，想打电话叫恩宇把我晾在阳台的球鞋拿进来，却发现它已经没电关机了。

“姐姐，你有手机充电器吗？我想打个电话，手机没电了。”我凑到卫生间门口说。

“在沙发旁边的插座上……但是可能跟你的不匹配……”

我找到了充电器，果然不匹配。

“着急的话可以先用我的手机……”他的声音闷闷地从浴室传来。

我承认其实那双鞋被淋了也没关系，我还有的是。但是我确实很想确认一下金在中的手机通讯录，他真的只给我备注了“郑允浩”吗？那崔振浩他备注的又是什么？

我拿起他的手机：“姐姐，你还没告诉我密码。”

浴室里没有回应。我一度以为他没听见。

“0206。”他在哗哗的水声中说。

真巧，是我生日呢。

那时我的想法就是这么简单。

我翻着金在中的手机通讯录。我从未做过这种偷偷摸摸的事。从见到金在中的第一眼起，我就像中了邪，一直在做不可理喻的事情。

听说陷入恋爱的人会变成傻逼。以前我不信。我初中高中的时候都谈过女朋友，但感觉和现在完全不一样。

也许是因为我以前的行为都只能算是青春期叛逆。而我对姐姐才是真正的恋爱。

觉得自己爱上了一个认识还不到一天的人这件事本身就很傻逼。

我快速地滑动屏幕，金在中通讯录里的名字全是普通的全名，三个字的韩语名字看得我都要眼花。

只有一个例外。

那就是我。

“我们允浩呀❤”

那一串名字太显眼了，比别的长很多，再加上那颗心，尽管我滑动屏幕的速度那么快，我还是一眼就看到了。

为什么要骗我备注的只是名字呢？因为害羞？

我满意地给恩宇打去电话，他居然还在KTV，我只好又给别的舍友打电话。钟锡一边抱怨一边拖拉着脚步去拿鞋的时候我还忍不住地想——

姐姐真可爱啊。

金在中洗完澡出来了，脸上敷着面膜，浴袍的领子大敞着，胸口露出白嫩的皮肤，被热气蒸得微微泛红。我看到他胸脯右侧露出一点文身。

“姐姐身上文的什么啊？”我坐在短沙发上问他。他正在卧室里不知道忙活些什么。

“你说哪里？”

哪里？原来不只胸前，其他地方也有文身吗？

“胸前。”

“哦，那里文的蝴蝶。”

他拿着衣服从卧室里出来，边说边递给我：“换洗的衣服，你应该能穿。”

我觉得他在转移话题。

“除了胸前呢？”我接过衣服，但没有起身去洗澡。

“……后背文了喜欢的摇滚乐队的名字。你应该听过。”

他说了那个乐队的名字。我确实听过，因为真的很有名。

“还有呢？”

他站在那里抿着嘴看着我，想做出一个什么表情，但因为戴着面膜不能做，让我有点想笑。

“你到底要不要洗澡？”他说，语气并不客气。

“要的要的。”我起身往卫生间走，到了门口忍不住又转身看他，“我想看你的文身。”

他走过来想把我推进卫生间，我一直尝试用乞求的眼神（大概吧）看着他。

他还是让步了。

“赶紧洗澡，一会儿再说。”

姐姐果然很心软。

他给我找的衣服意外地挺合适。完全就是我的尺码。

我洗好澡出来的时候，他已经换上了睡衣，虽然这个睡衣太粉嫩了，上面还有兔子，像小丫头穿的。

“你为什么要叫我姐姐？” 他把充电宝递给我让我给手机充电的时候问。

为什么？因为你像啊。

“那振浩哥为什么叫你美女？”

“有吗？”金在中疑惑地眨眨眼睛，好像完全忘记了有这回事。

“今天在KTV。”我提醒他。

“哦……”

我等着他的回答。

他却不吭声了，只是走进卫生间，把我洒了啤酒的牛仔裤放进洗衣机里洗，又走进卧室里去铺床。

老实说他这样又是洗衣服又是收拾的样子真像个温柔的大姐姐。

也像一个好妻子。

我不想让他就这样搁置我的问题，我走到卧室门口靠着门框，不让他出来。

“崔振浩为什么叫你美女？”我又问，这次没用敬语。

他站在门边，皱着眉头看我。

“你那个时候为什么要说我是你男朋友？”

他看到我严肃的表情，深深叹了口气。

“你喜欢我吗，允浩？”

我当然喜欢你，我不喜欢你为什么要管你要电话号码、还送你回家，我是那么爱管闲事的人？

“喜欢啊。”我干巴巴地说，心跳莫名加速，手指不自觉地点着门框。

“因为我漂亮？”

啧，金在中又在转移话题——不过这个问题我早晚都要回答就是了。

“嗯，很漂亮。我第一眼就呆住了。而且我喜欢你这种大姐姐的类型。”我实话实说。

“好吧。”他一副为难的样子，“允浩，你根本不了解我。”

啧。这么说就太无聊了。我还以为金在中不会在乎这种事。

“我就相信一见钟情，我第一眼喜欢就是喜欢。”我嘴上说的很坚决，心里却很是心虚，也许金在中只是在找委婉的方式拒绝我。

我到现在为止的自信全部来源于他答应给我号码，和说我是他男朋友这两点。

靠，千万不要是拒绝，那样我就真成傻逼了。拜托了，姐姐……

金在中转过身去不再看我。在床边坐下，两只手支在膝盖上捂住脸。

我愣了好一会儿才意识到他在哭。

他身上粉色的兔子睡衣让他看起来好像一个被抢走玩偶的小女孩。

我走到他面前蹲下身子，握住他的手腕让他看着我。

“姐姐，你怎么了？”

他眉头皱着，红肿的眼睛里汪着水雾。没有焦距的眼睛在看我，又好像没在看我。

“跟我说说吧，求你了。”

他颤抖着，慢慢地呼出一口气。

“我当时会叫你男朋友，是因为……”

他闭了一下眼睛，眉头皱紧了，好像说话是一件很艰难的事。

“你真的……很像他……”

话音刚落，眼泪瞬间就扑簌簌地顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。

“我快要分不清了……”

那天晚上姐姐在我怀里歇斯底里地大哭了一场，第二天起来眼睛肿的像桃子。

我们是在一张床上睡的。我本来想打地铺，但他问我可不可以抱着他睡。

他失眠很久了。

他哭累了，又喝了酒，停止说话没一会儿，他就睡着了。但我失眠了。我除了刚住进宿舍的时候失眠过，好久没体会过这种在黑夜里望着灰色的天花板发呆的感觉了。

那天晚上金在中给我讲了一个很长的故事。关于他和他的爱人郑允浩的故事。

他的语言有点混乱，不过我还是坚持听完了，然后跟姐姐说，我不相信世界上有长得一模一样、名字也一样的人。姐姐说，我会相信的，明天他会带我去见那个郑允浩。

我看着空荡荡的天花板，感到像是被欺骗了。

被备注成“我们允浩呀❤”的是他，不是我。

可那时我并没有很愤怒，我只是想哭。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天很早的时候金在中就把我叫醒了。

我感到头疼，眼皮沉得要死，勉强睁开点看到他，就又阖上眼。

而且因为晚上保持抱着他的姿势，半边胳膊也麻了。

他贴上我的胸脯蹭了蹭，很亲密地叫我。

“允呐，起床了。”

我其实没有赖床的习惯，只是昨天太累了。街舞彩排、KTV、又几乎一晚上没睡觉。

“几点了……”我闭着眼睛昏昏沉沉地问。

“六点。”

嗯，六点，那我大概只睡了两个小时。

我有点不快。我知道今天要去见那位郑允浩，我也想去见见他，因为我心里的疑惑都要堆成山了。但是今天是星期六，而且我困死了。

我感受到脸上有带着淡香的布料触感，有点痒，睁开眼睛看到的是一大片粉色和兔子的图案。我用了一秒钟反应过来，我在盯着姐姐胸前垂下来的那片柔软的丝质睡衣。

我仰头，想用鼻尖蹭蹭那片光滑柔软的粉色——

金在中一手撑着我脑袋上方的床头某处，把紧贴着床头板那面墙上的窗帘拉开了，伴随着“唰”的一声，窗外的的亮光就洒了满床。

也洒了我满脸。

但是金在中拉开窗帘后就退开了——我差一点就蹭到了。

金在中的态度很清楚，想叫我别赖床，可是我想不出他为什么这么早就要起床，要去见那家伙对他来说有这么迫不及待吗？

我对以前的女朋友可没这么殷勤。

不过姐姐就算半夜两点叫我去见他的话，我觉得我还是会去的。

那个郑允浩在姐姐心中的地位就像姐姐在我心中的地位一样吗？这个事实可真他妈让人丧气。

抱歉。你来晚了。你GG了。

“你这么早起来干吗？”我丝毫都没有掩饰我语气里的抱怨。

“对不起，允浩，你没睡好吧。”

他歉疚地凑到我脸旁边，没戴美瞳的黑眼睛看着我，我居然很文艺地想，早晨这光照到他脸上可真好看，他好像圣母。

我有点后悔我刚才的抱怨。那个郑允浩，很显然不像是一个喜欢赖床的人——我明明也不是，我平常真不会赖床的，但是刚才我的行为在姐姐看来就是一个幼稚的赖床小孩。

啊，真烦。

“有一点。”

如果我说我睡得很好就太假了。而且到目前为止，我所有虚张声势想给金在中留下好印象的行为似乎都不怎么成功。

我又把眼睛闭上了。我的眼皮真的又酸又重。

“过五分钟我就起，我洗漱很快的……”我抬手遮到眼前，嘟囔道。

“什么五分钟啊……”

我感到他温热的手抓住我的手腕，把我遮光的手从眼睛上方拉开。

“现在……”

轻柔湿软的触感覆上我的唇。我的大脑瞬间就醒了。

“立刻……”

“马上……”

他每说一句，就轻轻嘬一下我的嘴唇。他嘴唇真的好软，像布丁一样，想咬下去，想含进嘴里……

“……起床，嗯？我们允浩，几岁了还赖床……”

他的小臂撑在我头部两侧，蜻蜓点水般地亲我，我立刻捏住他的下巴吻上去——

准确地说是咬上去。

他的嘴唇是粉色的，充盈又肉欲，看起来像布丁，没想到吃起来也像。他嘴里面又湿又热，红色的舌头软软地缠上来，他没抗拒，一点都没有，反而在我勾着他的舌头吃进嘴里的时候、舔他上颚的时候软软地哼。

我下面也醒了。完全地。

他就趴在我身上，一定感觉到了。

姐姐立刻抢走了我的清晨甜点。

“既然清醒了就起来吧。”

他说完就很利索地翻身下床，打开卧室门出去了。我听到卫生间洗手池的水声。

我在洗漱完后快速地撸了一发。中途听到金在中说他下楼去买点早餐。

我坐在餐桌边掏出手机打游戏，第一局还没打完他就拎着塑料袋回来了。

“抱歉啊，允浩，这段时间我都不怎么做饭，冰箱里没东西吃。”

金在中把塑料袋直接递给我，在桌对面仅剩的另一把餐椅上坐下来，看着我。

塑料袋里有两个三明治和一盒牛奶。就是便利店卖的那种速食三明治。

我拿出一块三明治要递给他，他立刻摇头。

“你不吃？”

“嗯，我不吃早饭。”

“早饭挺重要的，姐姐应该吃点。”我一边拆三明治包装一边嘟囔。

“嗯，习惯了。吃了胃难受。”

“牛奶也不喝？”我不死心地问。

“给你买的。快吃吧，别管我了。”他微笑着，很坚决地把那盒牛奶又推回我面前。

我很快地吃完了饭，但是我们真正出门的时候都七点多了。原因跟我的赖床毫无关系，是金在中后来在卧室里为穿什么衣服纠结了好久。

他换衣服的时候没有特意回避我，所以我便厚着脸皮站在卧室门口看他挑衣服，顺便看清了他的蝴蝶纹身和乐队名字的纹身。

看他在衣柜门内侧的镜子前皱着眉犹豫不决，我忍不住插嘴道：“姐姐别试了，都好看。”

他噘着嘴撇我一眼，“你又不懂……”

终于我们坐上了他的车。

老实说，跟开理发店的收入相比，这车可不便宜。

好像看出我想法一样，他开着车自己介绍起来：“他买的，我就出了一点钱。刚开始的时候我跟他说不用买，我用不到车，而且他已经有一辆车了。但是他坚持要买，说这就是专门给我开的，方便我去找他，我又说不过他……你说理发店就挨着街，也没有车库，没过几天吧，车门就不知道被附近哪个小子给划了，他给送去上漆什么的又花好多钱……”

金在中絮絮叨叨地说了很久，我也想搭话，但我听他讲他和那位郑允浩的事我就心里生气。所以我就靠着副驾驶座位不说话。

没一会儿他就止住了话头。

“对不起，允浩。”他轻轻说。车里一下子安静了。

靠，这样好尴尬。我立刻说：“放点歌听？”

“嗯。放你喜欢听的就行了。”

我把车里的音乐播放器打开，里面原本就放着一张日系摇滚CD。我没换。

有那么一会儿，车里只有那张CD的音乐声，和从外面马路上传进来的声音。但后来金在中不自觉地跟着音乐很小声的哼起来了。

这是我第二次听他唱歌，他唱得好，而且那么漂亮，不应该去给人剪头发，他应该去当练习生，然后出道，人人都爱他。而我就是那帅气年轻又有钱的总裁，把金在中“潜”了……

但仔细一想，金在中肯定不会屈从于潜规则的，那我就告诉他，我很欣赏姐姐，想和姐姐搞柏拉图，然后再想办法把他追到手，拐上床……不过如果他是明星，我的情敌就太多了，别说那些女粉丝了，直男也会对着他的写真打炮，这我可忍不了，要拍性感写真也是我来拍，姐姐只能是我一个人的姐姐，我得劝他别做明星了，限制又多，又累，在韩国又没地位，我有钱，我可以养着他。但姐姐肯定不会同意，没准会扇我一巴掌就跟我说分手。

所以他还是不要做明星了，就这样做我的Tony姐姐就好。

就算那个郑允浩更早认识他又如何，他还是我一个人的姐姐，我说是就是。

我的精神胜利法成功让我舒服了点。

“姐姐今天为什么要早起？”我问他，“这么等不及想要见他？”

金在中有点惊讶地看我一眼。因为我后半句听起来确实酸的要死。

不过如果我心里真有那么酸，我反而不会说出来了。

“这件事其实有点复杂。”

“没关系，越复杂越过瘾。”我挑衅似地看着他。

他叹了口气：“我们得早点到他那里，双休日他家人可能会去找他，不想碰到一起。不过他们要从光州到首尔来，上午一般不会遇上的。”

看来那位郑允浩的家人和金在中关系不怎么好。不过如果我和那位郑允浩真的长得一模一样的话，可能会在那些家人中引起什么骚乱也说不定。

“那你让那位打电话过去，让他家人今天先别来了不可以吗？”

金在中缓缓摇头。

我脑海里已经大致有了画面。虽然不知道那位郑允浩是做什么工作的，显然很有钱，至少比金在中有钱很多，如果他家人也跟我爸妈一样，肯定不会同意他跟金在中在一起的。他父母肯定想让他找个门当户对的漂亮女人结婚生子。

虽然金在中很漂亮，我也不在乎他是男人女人，但他很显然不能给郑家生孩子。

“你和他家人关系不好？”

“嗯。”他淡淡地说，“不过最近这一年好些了。只是我不太想见他们。碰上就算了，碰不到最好。”

从金在中的昨晚混乱的讲述和今天的表现来看，他和那位郑允浩感情应该好得不行，如果说最近这一年金在中和那位的家人关系也缓和了的话，为什么他现在没和那位在一起呢？

为什么那位从昨天到现在都没联系过他？

为什么金在中要说我是他男朋友、还在早上的时候亲了我？

我能想到的原因就是他俩有矛盾了，分手了——不过我肯定不会故意带着新欢去见旧爱的，这太婊了。

不过如果姐姐这么做的话，我倒是还挺喜欢的。

我们开到一个高级公寓式小区里。

“这是他家。”金在中停好车的时候说。

“我以前和他一起住这儿。很久以前了。”

我们坐电梯到16层。

他按响了门铃。我有点惊讶他没有钥匙。

一个四十多岁的女人开了门。

“您好。”金在中问候了一下，“允浩，这位是韩姐，今年四……”

他的话被打断了，因为这位韩女士看到我时吓了一跳：“你是、你是……”

“韩姐您好，我是郑允浩，但我应该不是你认识的那个郑允浩，我现在在A大上学。”

“……四十三。”我听到金在中小声咕哝道。

这是一件挺大的两室一厅的房子。但是那位郑允浩并不在客厅，很显然他在周六的时候也不会早起。

韩姐很快缓过神来，说：“好的好的，你们进去吧，我……我出去买点东西……”

她拍拍金在中的肩膀走开了，嘴里还嘟囔着“长得可真像啊……”

其实这个时候我对我和那位的相像度已经有些信服，但当我跟着金在中走进主卧，真的看到那位时，我还是大吃一惊。

一方面是因为，他真的和我几乎一模一样，只是容貌成熟几岁。

另一方面是因为，他平放在身旁的左手正吊着点滴，脸上戴着呼吸机。

26岁的郑允浩睁着眼睛，静静地望着天花板，一动不动。


	4. Chapter 4

我呆住了。

“他怎么……”

“车祸。2009年12月31日。”金在中机械地说，“他们说他是因为案子被报复了，不是普通的意外。”

金在中的嘴角颤了一下，大概是想撇撇嘴：“又没区别。”

“不管怎么样他还是会选择这条路的。允浩说过，他从小就一直想当检察官。”

姐姐说“允浩”这个名字的时候看着我，但我知道，此时他的眼睛里已经没有我了。

> 郑允浩上学的时候梦想就是当检察官。这也是他父亲的期望。但是郑允浩想当检察官和他父亲没关系，他一旦决定做什么事，只会是因为他想做。
> 
> 金在中没想过他会和郑允浩在一起，不过反正整件事也不是由他开始的。
> 
> 他那时十六岁，来首尔参加一家大型娱乐公司的选拔赛。四姐说他长得好看，一定没问题，但是金在中完全没底自己能不能选上，不过他可以确定的是，自己绝不是学习那块料，也不喜欢学习，从初中开始他最喜欢的事情就是上网，甚至还在网上和一个比他大四岁的姐姐谈上了恋爱。几年后那位姐姐把他甩了，他伤心地哭了很久。
> 
> 金在中在首尔当练习生当了一年，住着一个小出租屋里，过着有上顿没下顿的生活，还去卖过血。就是在这只有练习毫无出头之日的一年里，他被女朋友甩了，这位姐姐跟他说：“你不可能出道的，别白费力气了。”金在中觉得她说得对，但是他前几天刚靠卖口香糖交上了一个月的房租，他决定再住一个月，就去美容美发学校上学。
> 
> 那时郑允浩也在首尔。郑允浩从光州考到了首尔的高中。他有一次因为忘带雨伞，冒雨走在路上，但是有人很友好地走过来帮他撑伞，那人就是金在中。金在中带郑允浩走到自己的出租屋避雨，让他雨停了再走，郑允浩答应了。金在中给他煮了拉面吃。
> 
> 郑允浩后来又去过金在中的出租屋好几次。又吃过好几次金在中煮的面。他有钱去买更贵的晚饭，但他喜欢金在中煮的面。金在中问他为什么跑这么远来首尔上学，郑允浩告诉他，要成为检察官，这就是计划的第一步，第二步是考到高丽大学法律专业，第三步是通过国家司法考试。金在中记得自己崇拜地感叹道：“我从来没想过这么远！”
> 
> 郑允浩当时并没有把心里完整的计划都告诉金在中。因为那一部分计划跟金在中有关。
> 
> 郑允浩果真按照自己的计划一步步成为了检察官。
> 
> 郑允浩通过司法考试那天来理发店找他，那时金在中正在给一个女顾客烫头。金在中对这件喜讯并不吃惊，他一直都相信郑允浩一定能成为一名检察官。他吃惊的是郑允浩从司法研修院毕业的那天，郑允浩在他面前掏出一对卡地亚婚戒，说，如果韩国可以结婚的话，愿不愿意和他结婚。
> 
> “但是韩国不能结婚，你父母也不会允许你和我结婚。”金在中说。
> 
> 郑允浩正式成为检察官只一年，他就因为表现出色而得以接触到更重大的案子。金在中记得郑允浩接到那起案子是2009年7月31日，记得那时他们已经同居两年，记得那天晚上郑允浩说他会很晚回来，不要等他吃饭了，记得郑允浩从那以后更忙了。金在中经常跟他闹别扭，因为郑允浩的私人时间因为比以前更少了，金在中希望他退出那个案子，而且郑允浩最近胃一直不太好，都是不重视饮食睡眠的原因。
> 
> “只是一个申请的事！”
> 
> 但是金在中改变不了郑允浩已经决定的事。
> 
> 就像他改变不了五个月后的那天晚上发生的车祸。
> 
> 他并没有得到医院的通知。郑允浩没打招呼，彻夜未归，手机也打不通。金在中打了一晚上的电话，一个接一个打，还发了几十条短信，包括：“猪，你死到哪里去了？”“再不回我就永远也别回了！”
> 
> 郑允浩确实再也没回复过。
> 
> 第二天，一晚上没睡的金在中跑到警察厅去，才从郑允浩的同事那里知道郑允浩出了车祸在医院。
> 
> 他赶到医院的时候远远地看到郑家父母、郑智慧、和郑智慧的男朋友站在前台询问，跟金在中一样，他们也是来看郑允浩的。不同的是，他们是接到医院或者警察厅对家属的通知赶来的，虽然卡地亚婚戒还戴在金在中的右手无名指上，但显然他并不是郑允浩的家属。

我的手机突然响了，打破了卧室的静寂。虽然病床上的郑允浩和站在我旁边的金在中都毫无反应，我还是觉得有点尴尬，立刻从卧室出来接电话。

是恩宇打来的。

先是问我要不要跟他们去打保龄球，又坏笑着问我和漂亮姐姐进展到了哪一步。我是昨天晚上告诉他我在追求金在中的，但是他现在提起这个话题只会让我烦躁，我很快就挂了他的电话。

我回到卧室，看见姐姐跪在床边的地板上，额头贴着床垫，红色的头发被弄得有点乱。他背对着卧室门口，瘦削的蝴蝶骨支棱着，让我想起那天在KTV的洗手池前的他。

他当时唱歌唱得流了泪。他为什么会流泪呢？他在洗手池的镜子前低着头在想什么？现在我都知道了，或者说，我没兴趣知道了。

我把金在中从地板上拉起来，我注意到他手上戴了不只一个戒指，但我不知道是不是那只卡地亚婚戒。至少病床上的那位手上一只戒指都没有。

“你要在这里待多久啊？”

他抬起头来看我，还好他眼里一点泪都没有。

这只是一个疑问，并不是不满的催促和抱怨。不过我也不太确定。

姐姐呆呆地看了我好久，才犹豫地问道：“你饿了吗，允浩？”

操，我几乎忍无可忍。

“我不饿！”我没好气地说。

金在中见我生气了，急忙把我从卧室拉到客厅，毕竟病床上的郑允浩需要的是安静，而不是一个跟他一模一样的人的吼声。

他变成植物人已经两年了，他不需要安静，不需要照顾，更不需要金在中的痛苦。

老实说，我觉得作为植物人的郑允浩什么也不需要。

而20岁的郑允浩需要姐姐。

但是姐姐不属于我。

“所以，你生气了。”金在中对我说。

是的。而且他平静无波的表情让我更生气了。

我恶狠狠地质问他：“你为什么要勾引我？”

我以为他会辩解，毕竟跑到卫生间去要他手机号、主动从崔振浩手里英雄救美的人是我。

但是他歉疚地挤出一个苦笑。

“对不起，允呐，我忍不住。”

他这句话堵得我无话可说，胸口憋得难受。

我一把抓住把他往大门外拖，韩姐正好拎着购物袋进门来：“怎么了，要走了啊？”但是没有人回答她。

我用力把金在中拽到电梯旁的楼梯间里，踉踉跄跄的脚步声立刻弄亮了昏黄的灯。

他一路上被我粗暴地拉过来，手腕被我抓着，轻得像片落叶，毫无反抗。

他为什么都不反抗一下呢？

我松开他，他白皙的手腕上出了一圈红印子。

“所以对姐姐来说，我只是个替代品，是吗？”

他皱着眉，似乎这是个很难回答的问题。

“我知道你不是他。”他垂着眼睛说，“但是允浩就是允浩啊。”

我实在搞不懂他了。他为什么要带我过来，为什么要让我知道另一个郑允浩的存在，如果他不带我过来，根本什么事都不会有，金在中还是我一个人的姐姐。

我根本不在乎真相，金在中根本没必要告诉我这些。郑允浩躺在那里什么也不能做，什么也不知道，但是他却死死地抓住了我的姐姐。

“我根本不想知道你们之间的事，你懂吗？”

我不想知道了，我后悔了。

我开始耍赖：“你为什么要告诉我！”

“我不告诉你的话，对你太不公平了。”他说。

哈？什么公不公平的？

“你才20岁啊，你在A大，以后的路很好啊，而且你昨天之前都还不认识我。”他声音有点颤。

“你到底在说什么呢？”他这个语气确实有点像长辈了——假如我真的有一个大我六岁的亲姐姐的话。

“你看，现在你都知道了，我只是长得好一点罢了，除了这个我什么都没有，你家人不会喜欢我，你身边的朋友也不会喜欢我，我高中都没毕业，什么都不懂，只是个在街边剪头发的，我也不能给你生孩子……”

“我朋友都还没见过你！”

我气鼓鼓地打断他，但他仍然坚持说下去。

“你现在觉得好像很喜欢我，但其实不是这样的，你才认识我，你不知道我做过什么……”

“你做过什么？”

他又一次被我打断，勾着嘴角自嘲地笑了。

“……总之，跟我在一起，你不会幸福的。”

他说完了，静静地看着我。

“那你呢？”我反问。

“什么？”他愣了一下。

“姐姐也不过26岁，再也不恋爱了吗？你说我跟你在一起不会幸福，那你呢？”

“没关系的，”他说，“又没区别。”


	5. Chapter 5

我一肚子火，又不知道说什么，所以我把金在中丢在那里走了。

或者说他丢下我留在了那里。

我回到宿舍，我们宿舍是四人间，但我们宿舍只有三个人住。恩宇不在，钟锡在那里看恐怖小说。

我一进门，他就丢下书问：“怎么样啊，允浩？”

我径直往床上一倒。

“什么怎么样。”

“我听恩宇说，你跟一个长得很漂亮的理发师过夜了？”

靠，高恩宇怎么什么都说。我本来是想追到手再告诉他们的。

“嗯。”

“怎么样怎么样，睡了吗？紧不紧？”

“紧你妈，别问了。”我生气地骂道，但被李钟锡这傻逼误会了。

“哎，也难免啊，真的那么漂亮的话，后面肯定被很多人搞过了嘛，你也别太失望……”

我没等他说完，就走过去把他手里的书一把丢开。书脊砸在地上，声音特别响。

“你想死吗，李钟锡？”

我揪着他的领子，低声道，耳朵里血液的声音轰轰地往上涌。

他吓了一跳，因为我从来没在宿舍里发过这么大火。

他睁大眼睛看着我，结结巴巴道：“怎么……怎么了？”

“不要再随便评论他，懂吗？”

他犹犹豫豫地点了点头：“对……对不起……”

我松开他，躺到床上。

过了一小会儿，我听到他把书捡起来，又回到床上。

“我们没做。”我干巴巴地说。

好半天他才意识到我在跟他说话。

“嗯？”

“什么也没发生。”

“哦……”钟锡应着，大概是在考虑措辞，“是……他看不上你？”

我翻身面对着墙，把眼睛闭上了。

“差不多吧。”

这几天我心情一直很差，总觉得不甘心。我找到了金在中的Kakaotalk,但一直没下定决心给他发消息，手机短信也没发过。

我以前从来没为了谁这么牵肠挂肚过。我不知道为什么，老是想着他，撸管的时候想他，想他肉欲的嘴唇和舌头，想他粉色的乳头，想他身上那股香味，想象他后面是不是和他别的部位一样粉……我甚至有一次做梦梦到他，梦到他给我剪头发，用剪子捅了我一下就跑了，我冲上去追他，结果被一辆车撞飞了，我坠落下来，掉在床上，我醒了。

当然，如果这是个春梦的话，倒也不错，可它不是。

恩宇跟我说，你要是心里过不去，为什么不再联系他呢？

但我还没想好，所以一天天就先那样，凑合着上课、吃饭、练舞、写作业……

我喜欢金在中。他就是我喜欢的那个类型，完全符合。我真的喜欢他，第一眼就喜欢了。我觉得他应该也是有点喜欢我的，问题是郑允浩。姐姐到底是因为太爱那位郑允浩才喜欢我，还是实在地喜欢我这个人，我之前一直在纠结这个。

可是后来我突然想通了。

觉得我像那位，所以喜欢我，还是真的喜欢我，姐姐说他分不清，可是我现在想明白了，根本就没有必要分清。如果他没有告诉我那位的存在，我会以为他就是喜欢我。我们还是可以在一起，一起吃饭，在同一张床上睡觉、亲吻、做爱……直到那位郑允浩回来终止这一切。

可是那位不会回来了，他还活着，可是他不会醒了。他不在了。他没办法再爱姐姐，但是我可以。

我就是郑允浩。

也许这就是命运。

到我完全想通的这一天，其实已经过了一个月。这一个月我没有去打听、也没有收到任何有关姐姐的消息。

他在这一个月里也会想我吗？

无所谓了，我已经下定了决心。我要打电话给他，我要和他见面。

我打电话的时候是周五晚上，差不多是我们第一次见面的那个时间。

电话接通后响了很久，久到我以为他不会接了。

“喂……”他的声音隐隐约约地从听筒里传来。

“喂，金在中，你听得见我说话吗？”那边的背景音异常嘈杂，他大概是在夜店之类的地方吧。

“允……浩？你是……允浩吗……”金在中的声音断断续续的，比平时说话时含糊不少。

“你喝酒了？” 我立刻担心起来，本来准备好要说的话都丢下了。“你现在在哪儿？”

“嗯……外面……”他含混不清地说。

不知道他是和别人一起喝酒还是一个人，不论如何，如果他喝醉到这个程度的话……靠……

“你在哪儿？我去找你。”

“唔……我正好也想找你呢，允呐……好巧哦，嘿嘿嘿……”

他在那边软乎乎地笑了，我却是急得不行。再三催促下终于从他嘴里弄清了酒吧的位置，我立刻冲出了宿舍。

那是个酒吧街，因为到了周末，到处都乱哄哄的。我火急火燎地冲进那家酒吧。

我四处寻找，终于看到他坐在靠墙的一桌。他坐的那圈软椅上除了他，还有一个男的。

我一把把那小子放在姐姐腿上的手扭开。那小子很快地瞥了我一眼，识相地走了。

金在中抬起头看到我，立刻笑了：“啊，允浩你来啦……”

“你一个人？”我生气地问。

“不是啊，振浩跟我一起的，他去上厕所了……真是的……非要跟来……”

我没等他说完就把他从座位上拉起来：“一会儿我通知他，你先跟我出去。”

我把他捞进怀里，几乎是搂着他往外走。一路上他不停的念叨：“你说振浩他是不是有病啊……说什么我姐姐拜托过他了……非要一起来，说要看着我……我早说过不用了，我会叫允浩来接我的……你看好巧啊,我正要打给你呢，你就来接我了……”

我搂着他走到外面的大路边，想要拦出租车，但一时等不到。

金在中被外面的冷风吹得脸颊有点泛红，拉拉我的手说：“别坐车了，允呐，你陪我走回去好不好？”

我想了一下，酒吧的位置确实离他的理发店不远，便和他一块回去。

“真的好巧啊，我正想着你呢，你就打电话来了……唔，不止打电话来，你还来接我回家了呢……”

我沉默地走着，没有说话。我知道姐姐喝醉了，可能并不知道我是谁。

“好久没见了啊……”姐姐看着我笑了，“我们上次见还是一个月前呢。”

> 金在中最近因为父亲生病回了一趟公州，已经有一个月没见到郑允浩了。
> 
> 第一次在病房里遇到郑家人，因为大家的注意力都在郑允浩身上，所以还算相安无事。但是后来几次在医院碰面都闹得很不愉快。郑允浩的母亲还骂他不要脸。金在中看看躺在床上的郑允浩，没有说话，默默地走到病房外面的长椅上坐下。
> 
> 过了一会儿，郑允浩的父亲出来跟他说：“在中啊，你就不用在这里陪着了，允浩有他的家人呢，你在这里，大家心情都不好，只能让别人看笑话。”
> 
> 从那天起，金在中不能每天都去医院看郑允浩了。就算去，也要与郑允浩的家人错开时间，趁他们不在的时候去。但是自从郑允浩脱离生命危险却陷入昏迷状态，郑家人就几乎寸步不离地陪着郑允浩。金在中没有办法，就等到深夜，陪床的郑家人睡着了，他就到病房门边，从门上的玻璃向里望一会儿再离开。
> 
> 有一次在郑智慧陪床的时候，金在中被发现了。他看到病房里没人陪床，就走进来坐在床边，但很快郑智慧就进来了。看到金在中，郑智慧没说什么，也没招呼，就在一边的空床上坐下了，开始削苹果吃。
> 
> 郑智慧在，金在中觉得自己没办法和郑允浩说话，没办法做任何事，所以他过了一会儿就起身离开了。
> 
> 从那以后他减少了去看郑允浩的次数，从几天一次变成几周一次，反正每次去看他，他都和上次一样，闭着眼睛一动不动，像是睡着了。
> 
> 金在中从公州回到首尔家里没几天，郑智慧就打来电话给他，说郑家人明天要过来这里看看，因为郑允浩要出院了。
> 
> 自从郑允浩出事，偌大的两居室公寓就只剩下他一个人了。听到郑允浩要出院了，金在中喜出望外，这是他半年来听过最好的消息了。
> 
> 第二天他起了一大早，虽然知道郑允浩的身体还不能吃这些，他还是兴奋地把所有他能想到的郑允浩喜欢吃的料理都做了一遍，他简直停不下来。
> 
> 后来郑家人来了。
> 
> 金在中看到郑允浩坐在轮椅上被推进来，睁着眼睛，但是毫无反应。
> 
> 郑智慧轻声说：“哥哥还是植物人状态。”
> 
> 没有人有心情吃他做的饭。
> 
> 金在中呆呆地看着郑家人和护理人员走进只属于他和允浩的卧室，把床上的枕头撤掉一个，重新铺床，然后小心地把郑允浩搬上床，让他睡在中央。
> 
> 然后郑家父亲走到傻站在卧室门口的金在中面前，严肃地说：“我们希望你能从允浩的房子里搬出去。”

我揽着姐姐走过附近的一个小公园。他突然说想到公园里走走，我就陪着他去了。

“姐姐下次还是别喝这么多酒了吧。”我揽着他在花坛边的长椅上坐下。

“对不起啦……”他小声咕哝着，低头看着自己的手指。

我望着漆黑的夜空，想着如果我现在告诉他我的决定，他酒醒了会不会忘了，却突然听到他压抑的呜咽声。

“别哭啊，姐姐……怎么了？”我凑近他，环住他的肩膀把他揽进怀里，但是他哭得停不下来。

“对不起，允浩……”

我不知道怎么能安慰喝醉的姐姐，便站起来握着他的手说：“走吧，姐姐，很晚了。”

但是他攥紧了我的手，坐在原地还是流泪。我只好这样无言地站在他面前僵持着，等着他平静下来。

忽然他抬起头看着我，噙满水珠的眼睛肿得像桃子。

“允呐，你操我吧……”

我愣住了。姐姐在说什么呢？

“你操我吧，嗯？等你找到女朋友，我就走，好不好……”

“你到底在说什么啊，金在中？”

“我是认真的，允呐……这两年我也从来没和别人做过，真的，你操我吧，你想怎么做都可以……”

如果他哭是因为他误以为那位回来了，我能让他不再哭吗？

“姐姐，你知道我是谁吗？” 我轻声问

“知道啊，允浩，我知道啊……”

他嗫嚅着，声音越来越小了，我只有蹲下身凑过去才能听清他带着哭腔的声音。

“我知道这样对你太不公平了，对不起……你想要我怎样都行，你陪着我好不好，嗯？姐姐怎么样都行的，允呐，别丢下我……求求你……”

我叹了口气，把姐姐抱进怀里。

“姐姐，在中，别哭了，我这不是找你来了吗？我已经决定了，无论如何都会陪着你的，你忘不了过去，无所谓的，姐姐，不用再觉得抱歉了。”

我冲他笑笑：“我无所谓，真的。”

他用手背遮着脸，看着我愣了几秒，然后扑到我肩头号啕大哭。

除了孩子，我从来没听过谁哭得那么厉害。


	6. Chapter 6

> 什——么？
> 
> 金在中一直看着静静躺在床上的爱人，几秒钟后才转头看向面前的长辈。
> 
> 郑允浩的父亲又重复了一遍：“我和允浩妈妈已经决定搬进来了，方便照顾我们允浩。我们问过智慧了，她说你在首尔是有地方住的，你尽快收拾一下东西搬出去吧，没必要赖在允浩的房子里。”
> 
> “你的意思是，你们要住进来吗？”金在中不敢相信道。
> 
> 郑父对金在中不用敬语的行为皱了皱眉，但还是接着说道：“是的，我们觉得这是……”
> 
> “出去。”金在中冷冷地吐出两个字，一只手攥紧了卧室门框。
> 
> “你说什么？”
> 
> “我让你们都出去！这是我家，我和允浩的家，你们出去！”金在中大声吼了起来。
> 
> 他冲到床边两个愣住的年轻男护工面前：“你们不是已经把允浩送回家了吗？为什么还不走？嗯？为什么赖在我家里？是要我报警吗？”
> 
> 两人被金在中歇斯底里的样子弄得慌了手脚，本来他们也只是从医院跟过来确认一下状况的，没想到竟会卷入家庭矛盾之中，互看一眼，嘴里小声咕哝着“抱歉”，迅速绕开卧室里的其他人溜出门去了。
> 
> “金在中，你不要再这样丢人现眼了！”郑母涨红了脸冲他嚷道。
> 
> “呵，我丢人？嗯？你们跑到我家里来还要我搬走！”金在中冷笑一声，突然一把抓住一旁郑智慧的胳膊把她往卧室外面推。
> 
> 郑智慧被他推得踉跄几步后背撞在了门框上。郑智慧的男友本一直在卧室门外闷头不吭声，看到这个情景立刻火冒三丈，冲上去狠狠推在金在中胸前，金在中瞬间像片纸风筝一样甩到了地板上。
> 
> “住手！在允浩的房子里你们这是闹什么！”郑父愤怒地吼起来。
> 
> 金在中咬紧了嘴唇，扶着膝盖从地上爬起来，一言不发地出了卧室。
> 
> 郑家人从卧室跟出来，却看见金在中站在餐桌边，一桌子的饭菜旁边放着一把水果刀。郑智慧短短地惊呼一声。
> 
> “出去。”金在中说。
> 
> 但郑家人没有动。
> 
> “金在中，你不要闹了，再闹下去我们就报警了！”郑父吼道。
> 
> 金在中勾着嘴角笑了：“你们不会报警的，为了你们全家的颜面也不会报警的。”
> 
> 他说着把刀抓进手里。
> 
> “出去。再不出去我就抹脖子了。”
> 
> 郑父从嘴里挤出几个字：“你疯了吗？”
> 
> “滚出去！”金在中把刀架在脖子上，歇斯底里地叫道。
> 
> “我们允浩见过你这种样子吗？嗯？”郑母怒气冲冲地叫道，“我们把他养这么大，他为了你第一次跟我吵架，还说是我们误会你了，他是没见过你这种样子吧，嗯？他看到你这个样子还会护着你吗？”
> 
> “允浩他爱我！”
> 
> 金在中红着眼睛，握着刀的手都在颤抖。刀刃危险地贴在白皙的脖颈边。
> 
> “我不会走的，我死在这里都不会走！”
> 
> “在中哥……在中哥你何必呢？”郑智慧着急地说道，“哥哥都这样了，现在你做这些又有什么用呢？”
> 
> “哥哥向来是最孝顺的，因为你的事跟家里闹翻，他有多痛苦呢？他受的苦还少吗？哥哥就躺在屋里，你还要怎样，还要给他添麻烦吗？”
> 
> 金在中沉默地咬着嘴唇，聚在眼睛里的眼泪转着转着就掉了出来。
> 
> 郑智慧叹了口气，推了推一边的郑父郑母：“在中哥好久没见到哥哥了，我们让他冷静一下吧。”
> 
> “金在中，你要知道，允浩的家属是我们，不是你。就是报警，他们也是让你搬出去。允浩还是这个样子，我不想吵架，你也不要再这样胡搅蛮缠下去了。”郑父闷闷道，“你觉得允浩会想看到现在这个样子吗？”
> 
> 房间里沉寂下来。郑允浩的母亲背过身去：“真是的，允浩怎么会喜欢这种……”
> 
> “对……允浩不喜欢这样、他不喜欢……我不能、呜、不能这样……”
> 
> 金在中呜咽着，整个人和刀一起滑落到地板上。
> 
> “求你们……让我陪着允浩……我、我不闹了……让我和允浩再待一段时间，好不好……”
> 
> 郑智慧连忙接道：“我们让在中哥冷静一下吧，也给他两天收拾东西。”她冲男友使了个眼色，两个人连忙推着两个闷闷不乐的长辈往门口走。
> 
> 郑父没再说话，由着他们将自己推出了门。

我和姐姐到达他理发店所在的街上，却看到了等在理发店门前的崔振浩。

“振浩哥。”我故意很远就主动跟他打招呼。

“哦，允浩……” 他疑惑地应道，又转向金在中，“你关了手机跑哪去了？”

“唔，允浩来接我了。”姐姐笑眯眯地说，搂住我的胳膊。

“你们真的在交往吗？”崔振浩问。

“姐姐不是早说我是他男朋友了吗？怎么了，哥有意见？”我插嘴道，忍不住想这哥怎么老缠着金在中不放，不就是普通朋友吗？

“啊啊这倒不是，我就是有点担心在中，毕竟……”

“你别说了，”金在中突然开口打断了崔振浩，“我没关系，我已经好了。”

“是吗？”崔振浩不放心地问。

“总之你以后都不用再跟着我了，我会跟四姐说的。”金在中有点不耐烦地摆摆手，“你以后再跟着我，我就报警，我们允浩可是……”

他僵住了。

“总之你赶紧走吧，谢谢了，振浩。”金在中说着就拉着我往理发店里走。

我看到崔振浩皱着眉头点了根烟，还是转身离开了。

“他怎么回事，为什么老缠着你？”

“哦，他在那边那条街当健身教练。”金在中心不在焉地说，到处翻找卷帘门遥控器，“他认识我四姐。我四姐叫他看着我……”

我把身后转椅上的遥控器递给他。

他傻乎乎地笑：“哦，在这里啊~”

“你姐姐为什么要看着你？”

又不是小孩子，如果只是怕他喝酒喝醉了出什么事才一起去也就罢了，但不至于专门拜托人盯着吧。

“没什么，都过去了，我现在不会再那样了。”金在中含糊道，直接往楼上走。

算了，反正都是以前的事了，以后姐姐有我了，我会爱他的。

但是我忽然想起另一件事。

“那崔振浩为什么叫你美女？”

“啊……”金在中的声音从卫生间传来，他正在洗澡。

我一直等到他出来。

“你知道了可不要……可不要觉得我恶心……”他脸有点红，“你在这儿等一下。”

他走到卧室里去，还把门关上了。

啊，干吗搞这么神秘。

我在外面等了好一会儿，久到我开始考虑要不要打一局游戏，他才把门打开。

“允浩……怎么样？”

我着实吃了一惊。

姐姐穿着一条黑色的连衣裙，胸前蝴蝶的一小片翅膀从领口露出来，下摆长到小腿。

“好看吗？”姐姐歪着头有点害羞地看着我，右手不自觉地揪弄着那一侧肩部的布料。

“你会不会觉得我很奇怪……”

不是的，是太漂亮了，漂亮到所有精神都集中在看着姐姐的眼睛上，忘记说话了。

“怎么会奇怪啊，真的很漂亮！”

他这才放心地让我到卧室里去，把靠里面的衣柜打开，里面挂着很多裙子不同款式的裙子。

“因为我有八个姐姐，小时候也是穿姐姐们的旧衣服，慢慢地就……很喜欢女装了……”他小声地解释着。

“姐姐再穿别的给我看看，嗯？”我兴致勃勃地坐到床上去。

他脸更红了，可是也没拒绝，便在我面前慢慢地把身上的黑色连衣裙脱掉。

“姐姐你怎么不穿女式内裤？”我插嘴道。

“说什么啊你，我洗完澡换的是普通内裤嘛……”他只穿着平角裤，背对着我把脱下来的连衣裙放回衣柜挂好，屁股上挺翘的两团软肉随着他的动作微微地颤。

我感到牛仔裤变紧了。

“所以姐姐你有女式内裤吗？”我又问。

他没理我，从衣柜里拿出一条吊带裙，还是黑色的，但是长度比之前那条短了不少，刚刚遮到他白嫩的大腿。

他转过来面对着我，我注意到他的乳头已经挺了起来，在吊带裙薄薄的布料下面顶出两个小小的尖。

“好了吧？还要看吗？”姐姐嘟着嘴说。

我咽了口唾沫走到衣柜前翻了翻。

“哎你别翻乱了……”他在我旁边小声咕哝道。

我发现了藏在裙子后面小秘密。

“哦——姐姐你还有这个啊。”我把里面的一件白色蕾丝文胸拿了出来，和它挂在一起的还有一件配套的蕾丝丁字裤。

布料这么透，肯定什么也遮不住……

“姐姐，穿上这个我看看。”我光是想想前面就硬得发痛了。

金在中没什么威力地瞪我一眼，还是接过了内衣。

撩起吊带裙的下摆换好内裤，勾着把裙子两边的肩带滑下来，穿上文胸。但他好像有点紧张，怎么都扣不上文胸背后的搭扣。

“扣不上就先别扣了……” 我说着，勾着他的细腰把他带进怀里。

姐姐低低地笑了，手伸到我前面揉了一把。

“我们做吧，允呐。”


	7. Chapter 7

我之前的经验都是和同龄的女生的，我也在网上查看过，可是真到了实践的时候，我还是紧张得心跳加速。

我担心他会把我和那位比，虽然这不公平，我只是没经验。

我箍着姐姐的腰把他抱起来放倒在床上，他好轻，腰细得我两只手就可以握一圈。他很顺从地张开腿竖起来，缠在我的腰上，脸上是似笑非笑的表情。

“好像紧张了呢，允浩。”

被看穿的感觉真是窘迫，我下意识地否认：“是姐姐太漂亮了，才会这样……”

他微微一笑，缠在我腰上的腿稍稍用力把我的身体压下来，我们火热的阴茎就贴在了一起。

“没关系的。”他移动柔嫩的大腿内侧蹭着我的腰。

“我也很紧张。”

真的？我不太相信地从喉咙里哼出一声，吻上他柔软的嘴唇。

他努力地从接吻的空挡中说话：“真的……呃啊……你信……唔……信我啊……”

上次接吻时的迷人感觉还在我脑海里挥之不去，我这次忍不住吻得更久些。姐姐身上好香，嘴唇也好软好甜，我像吃糖一样含着他的舌头。

只是接吻而已，我的阴茎就完全勃起了，戳在他柔软的小腹。他闷闷地哼出几声像是笑又像是呻吟的声音，主动把手伸到下面解开我的牛仔裤，爱抚我的前面。

他的手太热，动作太熟练，而我太兴奋，下面被他柔软的手心揉搓得快要爆发，只能立刻按住他作乱的手。

“怎么了？”他明知故问道。

我想我大概脸红了，拍拍他白花花的大腿，掩饰地让他翻过去趴好。姐姐照做了，时不时地回过头来看我。

双手来到他胸前，伸进他没有系上的松松垮垮的文胸下面，手掌包住他微微隆起的胸部肆意揉捏，姐姐迅速挺立起来的娇嫩乳尖硬硬地蹭着我的手心。

“姐姐太瘦了，有没有好好吃饭啊……”

比想象中柔软，白嫩却只剩骨头的身体，看起来太脆弱了。但是这份脆弱在姐姐的身上却让我觉得很漂亮，也许就是因为这个，在KTV那天才会被他牢牢地吸引住。

“唔，以后会好好把这里喂大的……允浩喜欢的话……”他边说边挺起胸，主动用乳头蹭着我的手掌。

“我……要去吃药吗……”

“嗯？”我一时没有明白金在中在说什么，我只是在阐述他太瘦了这个事实而已，当时并没有别的想法。

“你不知道吗，让胸部变大的那种药……”

“那种不是对身体不好的吗。”

“没关系的……我说过了啊，允浩想怎样都可以，你喜欢的话……呜——”

他忽然颤抖着塌下腰去，因为我故意在他穿了乳钉的左乳用力掐了一下。

“姐姐你说什么呢，你好好吃饭，我每天多揉揉吸吸不就大了吗。”

姐姐的胸部和乳头很敏感，这一点其实我早就发现了，他穿着睡衣的时候就可以很明显地看到，只是被薄薄的一层布料蹭到而已，两个粉嫩漂亮的乳头就会立起来，把睡衣顶出两个小尖。

姐姐乳罩的肩带被我扯松了，滑到一边去，我尽情玩弄着姐姐的胸乳，姐姐难耐地扭着腰，肉感的臀部有意无意地蹭着我胯下的阴茎。

“不要一直玩啦……我弄过了……你快进来呀……”

我滑下去把那根细绳拨到一边，掰开他柔软的臀瓣，看到了那隐秘地散发着香气的地方。带着粉嫩的褶皱，颜色很漂亮，像花一样诱惑着我。我凑上去呼出一口气，敏感的小穴立刻难耐地收缩起来。

虽然他一直软软地呻吟着叫我进去，但我还是忍不住地犹豫，这么小的这里，真的可以容纳我的阴茎吗？先是用手指揉按着，眼前可爱的屁股随之缩了一下，拇指压下去，感受到了意外的湿润，柔软的入口收缩着咬紧我的手指，很顺利地被吞了进去。

我也被吸引着，双手把两边的圆润的臀瓣分得更开，把脸埋在他后面舔了上去。

“啊啊……允浩……那里——”

我感到姐姐呻吟的声音变得急促起来，肉感的白嫩大腿颤抖得更厉害，姐姐的身体变得更热了。

“允浩，我想看着你的脸做……”

我听到金在中纤弱的声音，抱着他翻过来，前面镂空的蕾丝布料已经湿了，小腹也湿漉漉的，我这才意识到刚刚他只是被我舔了后面就高潮了。

“姐姐好敏感啊。”我笑着对他说。

他眼角是红的，脸颊和胸口也泛着粉红色，嘟着嘴眨了眨眼睛。

“因为太怀念了嘛……真是的，你在磨蹭什么啊，都那么湿了……”

金在中说着，主动分开双腿跨坐在我身上，他没有脱掉被弄湿的蕾丝内裤，只是把手伸到腿间拨开那条细绳，扶着我的阴茎对准后面急切地坐了下去。

就是因为知道姐姐很久没做过才这么小心的啊……果然，只是吞进去一点，姐姐就皱起了眉头，我的阴茎也感觉到了他火热内部的巨大压迫感。

“呼……这么急……姐姐不疼吗……”

金在中不理会我，扭腰摆臀把我饱胀的欲望完全吞了进去。

他里面又紧又热，深处的软肉还吸个不停，我的阴茎很快就在他身体里面胀得更大了。他仍然皱着眉，我还在担心他狭小的后面能不能承受，他就已经摇着屁股上下动作起来。一只手在撑在屁股后面，另一只手揉着自己挺立的乳尖，虚张的眼睛潮湿地看向我，白皙的胸口染上了淡淡的红晕，姐姐就像成熟的桃子一样诱人。

“啊啊，疼也好……允呐……好舒服……呜……”

他湿漉漉的美丽凌乱的表情，还有脆弱的呻吟都分外地刺激着我，我能感到下腹一鼓鼓地涌动着热流，赶紧调整着呼吸拍拍他的大腿想让他下去。

“停、先等下……我还没戴……”

但他没有动，只是迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，泛着汗珠的胸部上下起伏着，红色的舌尖无意识地伸出来，舔湿了嘴唇。

“唔……有什么关系……你射进来就好啊……”

姐姐不理解我的窘迫，不理解我幼稚的尊严和攀比心，他里面湿热的软肉紧紧地包裹着我，每晃一下腰都是对我的折磨，让我感到欲望已经濒临爆发。但姐姐已经陶醉在情欲里，嘴里咿唔地软成一片。他勃起的前面完全被他冷落了，姐姐只顾在我身上不知疲倦地摇着屁股，鼓胀的阴茎被紧紧束缚在蕾丝布料里，可怜兮兮地发着颤。

我迫切想找回自己的节奏，手臂抱住他翻了个身，他因为我意外的动作瞬间绞紧了身体，我感受到他柔软的肠肉一阵阵痉挛。虽然没有抚慰过他的阴茎，姐姐还是咿唔着高潮了，我也被那强烈的压迫感逼得射了出来。

姐姐粉色的胸部被汗水弄得一片濡湿，他大张着腿，无力地躺在床上喘着气，浑身都是湿的，像一条脱水的鱼。我把他已经一塌糊涂的蕾丝内裤脱下来，湿透的布料紧紧贴在他的皮肤上，我费了点劲才弄下来，敏感的阴茎被我蹭到，他立刻软软地呻吟起来。我发现他的阴茎又硬了。

“不做了吗？”他歪着头看我，抬起大腿蹭了蹭我的腰，潮湿的眼睛里都是引诱。

我没想到姐姐渴爱的胃口有这么大，他柔软瘦弱的身体里似乎有一个黑洞，不断汲取着，我似乎整个人都要被那强大的力量吸进去，才释放过的下面在他火热甜蜜的身体里很快又勃起了……

> 金在中醒来的时候发现自己躺在地板上，屋里一片漆黑。
> 
> 他撑着身子爬起来，发现自己刚才是躺在卧室床边的地板上睡着了。郑允浩正躺在床上沉沉地睡着。
> 
> 他摸索着打开床头灯，看到脚边不远处一个大行李箱正摊开放在地上，里面整齐地叠放着一些衣服，他意识到自己是在卧室收拾衣服的时候不知道怎么就睡着了。
> 
> 虽然这一天到现在都没吃东西，金在中却没感到饿，只是身上隐隐地有些酸痛。他看向床头灯光下指向七和八之间的时针，突然没了收拾东西的兴致，把行李箱关好推到一边去了。
> 
> 金在中走出卧室里想收拾一下之前做好却无人问津的一桌子饭菜，却发现餐桌上干干净净的，那把水果刀也好好地插在远处厨房的刀架上。
> 
> 他这才意识到郑家人来都是昨天中午的事了。
> 
> 金在中又回到卧室里，在床边坐下。
> 
> “允浩，你不饿吗？”
> 
> 如他预想的那样没有回答。卧室里只有医疗器械的滴滴声。
> 
> “上次你出门的时候还没有吃晚饭。”
> 
> 郑允浩平静地望着天花板，没有理他。
> 
> 金在中望着郑允浩发了一会儿呆，站起身到卫生间里去了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *姐姐的回忆，第一人称车，很病  
*和植物人xx，反攻，不接受可以跳过，不影响剧情

从浴室出来的时候我头好晕，感觉要昏倒在浴缸里了。我张着嘴大口地喘着气，仰躺在水里，头顶是模糊的黄光。我想大概是浴室里太热了，赶走了我需要的氧气。

我清楚地听见自己喘气的声音。我现在的样子大概就像一条脱水的鱼，徒劳地想要获取氧气。但是鱼大概也比我的处境好，它从陆地回到水里就好了，而对我来说，哪里都没有我需要的氧气。真是可怜又可笑。

我原本就不是胃口很好的人，这半年多来更是对吃东西丧失了兴趣。也知道不吃饭不行，但如果身体没有进食的欲望，我不知道要怎样才能强迫自己吃东西。在中一天天瘦下去了，身边的朋友都这样说。干瘪的身体很是难看，现在的我连照镜子都失去了兴趣。我想我果然和允浩是连成一体的，他在被车祸创伤折磨得憔悴下去的时候，我也像失去养分的花一样枯萎了。

水已经开始凉了，我知道我得赶紧站起来擦干身子，穿上浴袍，到我和允浩的床上去，再这样下去可能会发烧也说不定。但我的脑海里还有另一个声音在说，那又怎么样呢？

你的行李还没有收拾好。而明天郑家人就要住进来了。

是啊，那又怎么样呢？

小腹酸酸的，我今天有上过厕所吗？好像没有。在收拾东西的时候睡着了，醒来后进来洗澡，然后就像这样躺在水里了。

我不可能尿在浴缸里，可是我也没有动，或者说我浑身都瘫软着——除了腿间的东西。下腹的酸胀感愈演愈烈，夹紧双腿摩擦着身上唯一还有精神的那块肉。腿间的嫩肉可怜兮兮地硬着，我用力按压酸胀小腹，把自己弄得浑身发颤。

看来我还活着。

我被强烈的非正常的性欲笼罩了，它救了我。我终于从浴缸里出来，穿上了浴袍。

我在马桶前站着，阴茎头部涨得通红，怎么都尿出不来，我又坐下了，还是出不来，只好把腿张开，手伸到腿间使劲折磨那团软肉。

以前我也曾经像这样偷偷自慰，然后被允浩发现，甚至到后来我会故意让他发现。但是现在这些都不会发生了。

我终于听到一阵滴滴答答的水声，很艰难地出来了，但是前面依然酸痛地硬着。

自从几年前允浩发现我只靠后面就能射，我自慰的时候就很少碰前面了。或许因为我冷落它太久了，它在惩罚我。

我得不到安抚的强大性欲依然存在于我的体内。它一直在折磨着我。

我爬上床，伏在允浩身上看着他的脸。我真的好久没有离他这么近过了，感受到他透过衣服传来的体温，我感到平静了许多。

他的脸也瘦了很多，但是为什么还是这么好看呢？手指慢慢滑过他高挺完美的鼻梁，然后是丰满的嘴唇。他的嘴唇变得有些苍白了。不管我怎样吻他，还是很苍白。但也没有因此而沮丧，只是慢慢适应着允浩的改变。

我尽量小心地把允浩的输着液的手臂张开，放到不容易被碰到的位置，然后解开他上衣的扣子，露出他的胸膛。他身上皮肤的颜色也变淡了些，原来的小麦色皮肤不见了，坚实的胸肌和清晰可见的腹肌也不在了，但是即使允浩有了软软的小肚子，我也还是很喜欢。毕竟他已经半年多没健身了，这些变化都是很自然的。

“允呐，允浩……哥哥……看看我，嗯？看看我……”

允浩身上还是很热，心脏也在有力地跳动着，我的允浩还活着，只是睡着了。

“允呐，睁开眼，嗯？我不漂亮吗……看看我吧……”

我还记得他接到那个案子的时候，为了我已经和父母闹僵的允浩，在朋友那边也得不到安慰。我从来不认为我在那些问题上做错了，允浩最大的毛病就是对朋友太好，因为他的心胸太宽阔，所以不愿意相信我的话，不愿意相信有些朋友只是在利用他。但我现在真的后悔了，没想到他这样不肯原谅我，所以要用这种方式冷落我。在我不在的这段时间，一直和他的父母亲待在一起，让我的允浩也变得冷漠了？

即使我就在你身边，金在中的心脏正贴在郑允浩胸前，即使这样也不愿意拥抱我，甚至不愿意看我，即使所有人都默许你的冷漠，我也不可能接受。

想要撕下他冷漠的面具，想在离开之前抓住他，虽然很凄惨，但是我已经顾不上了，每到这个时候，情欲都会占据上风，它是我日渐枯萎的身体里唯一强大的宿主。

我几乎是迫不及待地脱下他的裤子扒下他的内裤。我们以往也会吵架，允浩的自控力总是很好，但是他火热的欲望永远无法抗拒我的美丽。我喜欢他因为我沉浸在原始的动物般欲望中的样子。

我含住他的阴茎，舔弄它，爱抚它，直到流下眼泪，直到抽噎地几乎含不住。曾经给我快乐也给我痛苦，允浩用来惩罚我也用来爱我的美丽的凶器，这样无力的样子，居然这样狠心，我到现在还不肯相信。你是怪我让你在爱情和亲情中做抉择吗？如果你真的这么愤怒，那你就惩罚我啊，掐住我的脖子，打我，把我撕裂，为什么要这样……

“如果你恨我，就看着我的眼睛告诉我啊……”

我是你的爱人，你的妻子，如果你恨我，也应该亲手埋葬我啊，你曾经像火焰一样靠近我，我也被你点燃了，像战争一样爱着，连刀也拿过了，为什么把我一个人丢在爱欲的火里？

眼泪积累的太多，水雾让我几乎看不清他了，我这样滑稽又凄惨地坐在他身上哭泣，只能说明我的傲慢心还没死。

想要点燃他，想要他动摇，我分开双腿跨坐在他身上，想要把他的阴茎吞进去。没想到在这种时候不争气的却是我的身体，因为太久没做了吗，后面不肯轻易打开。很焦急，现在的允浩也无论如何不肯帮我，我颤抖着从他身上下来，在床头的抽屉里寻找润滑剂和按摩棒。我回到他身上，没有用手指就直接把润滑过的按摩棒往里捅，我很急切，也很绝望，手也抖得厉害，撕裂般的疼痛也无法让我停下来，前面也不肯轻易软下去。

感到后面足够湿软了，我把按摩棒拔出来，立刻感到有什么东西从里面流了出来。本来以为是血，但是只不过是化掉流出来的润滑剂而已。我把手伸到屁股后面，重新扶起他的阴茎，肉棒在穴口蹭动的黏滑水声似乎在嘲笑我的一厢情愿。他不肯进来。即使我这样刺激他，这样恳求他，他也不肯进来。

郑允浩果然是最懂如何践踏我的傲慢的人。但是此时的我已经不可能停下来了，就像有些东西一旦被点燃，不到燃烧成灰烬的那一天就不可能熄灭那样。或者说我已经别无选择了。

我分开他的腿，露出他那个狭小的地方。我知道他趴着会更好，可是我无法移动他。抹了润滑剂，把胀痛的阴茎靠近那个入口，我只这么做过一次，一开始也想过没有他的配合，我也完全不熟练，也有一瞬间犹豫到底能不能办到。但是我很快就把犹豫丢到了脑后，我浑身发热，今天就是死也要跟他结合。

不考虑他的感受没有做任何前戏，我用尽浑身解数想要插进去。这大概是我绝望的报复，不能让他进到我里面，起码也要让他体会一下我经常感受的疼痛。但允浩显然与脆弱的我不同，他不肯发出一点声音。

我终于全部进去了，温热的内壁从四面八方压迫着我，火热的阴茎在他的里面突突跳动着，我疲倦地趴在他身上，把汗湿的胸部贴上他的胸膛和他接吻。胸腔被什么东西用力地敲着，他的心跳有加速吗？还是只有我自己。即使他的表情依然无动于衷，至少他里面还是温柔的，这无疑鼓舞了我，手臂撑在他身上抽送起来。我伸手摸到按摩棒塞进饥渴的后穴，粗大按摩棒疯狂的震动起来，让我忘情的叫出声来起来。体内的怪兽像是终于找到了自己的家，快感如同强劲的电流一直蔓延到尾椎骨。很满足，像是终于得到了母亲的安抚，我像婴儿一样大哭起来。

我浑身发烫，身体像是快要烧掉，我不知道在他身体里进出了多久，后面被侵犯蹂躏的快感让我几乎不能控制抽送的动作，大腿肌肉都在颤。感到后穴紧咬着按摩棒一阵阵痉挛，我在濒临崩溃前从他身体里退了出来，把他的阴茎和我的握在一起，我很快就缩紧身子高潮了，白色的精液流到他的阴茎上，恍惚间让我觉得他也是快乐的。

我精疲力竭地倒在允浩胸前，抱紧他吻他。虚无从四面八方向我袭来。

我仍然抱着允浩，一切都像以前一样。


	9. Chapter 9

昨天晚上我们做了四次，一直折腾到深夜。这是我没有预料到的。跟还是学生的我不一样，理发店越是到周末就越忙，昨天白天姐姐一直在工作。但每次做完，我准备去浴室冲澡，姐姐都会再缠上来说再来一次，他还想要——那我自然不会拒绝。

结果就是，我一觉醒来发现已经快十点了。

我反应了一下觉得胳膊有点不舒服，转头一看发现金在中缩在被子里，整个人都往我身上贴过来，脑袋都枕到两个枕头之间的凹陷里去了，我也无意识地被他拱到了床边。

我忘了从哪里听说过，像婴儿那样缩着睡觉的人很缺乏安全感，看来挺有道理的。

我掀了被子下床，发现我的拖鞋散乱着，一只在床边，一只在远处，但是姐姐的拖鞋却整齐地并排摆在床边，看来他夜里在我睡着之后又起来过。

我起床洗漱完，回来看他还没有醒，仍然保持着刚才的睡姿。

我琢磨着要不要给他准备好早餐，基本的煮方便面我还是会的，当然有面包牛奶之类的更好，越简单的越好。我连稍微复杂那么一点点的料理都做不来。

不过我目前确实也没兴趣学就对了。

打开冰箱，发现里面空荡荡的没什么东西，只有酒，啤酒，烧酒，瓶装的，罐装的……我有点纳闷，但也没多想。总之，先准备好早餐再叫醒爱人的体贴行为没法在今天实现了。

我又回到卧室里。

姐姐睡得很沉，细密的睫毛，旁边是一颗小小的泪痣，红润的嘴唇微微嘟着，他睡着样子看起来变小了很多，像个天真的小孩子。我正看他漂亮的脸看得入迷，他突然软软地哼着翻了个身，背对着我，被子从他身上滑下去。他什么都没穿，被子的一角危险地挂在他腰上，大片白皙的后背都裸露在外面，他上背部深色的纹身衬得他更白了。大腿根部的软肉微微泛红，挺翘白嫩的屁股上有一块小小的淤青，我现在才注意到，估计是我昨晚掐得太用力了。

除了这被我弄出来的一小块淤青，他简直像油画里的古希腊女神。

一想到昨晚，我就感到小腹开始发痒，胯下的东西又开始精神起来。

我做出接下来的行动时根本没想太多，面对如此美丽的事物，人们会有我这样的行为都是很正常的。

我分开姐姐柔软的臀瓣，露出那个隐秘的粉嫩小口。那里还是湿软的，手指贴上去一按，立刻就被温柔地含住了。姐姐软软地哼了一声，我立刻感受到他里面可爱地缩了缩，似乎在把我的手指往里面吸。

我脱了内裤，从后面贴上他的身体。姐姐细密的睫毛像蝴蝶一样颤了颤，但是没有醒。

我手指在他又软又热的后面慢慢地搅动，湿哒哒的水声立刻响起来，在小小的卧室里显得格外色情。

“呜啊……不要……”

姐姐发出梦话一般模糊不清的呢喃，但他这样娇软的声音只能让我硬得更厉害。

我又加了一根手指进去，在他里面画着圈。

“姐姐，你里面好湿，我可以进去吗？”

“嗯……允浩……”

他模糊地叫着我的名字，虽然还没有清醒，后面却已经迫不及待地咬紧我的手指往里面吸了。

我故意凑到他，手指在他的敏感点周围轻轻地按：“姐姐，想要我进去吗……”

金在中的眉头皱了起来，大腿不自觉地并紧了。

“那里、要……嗯……要……”

他软乎乎地叫着，即使睡着也像这样可爱地想要接纳我，我没了逗他的耐心，噗地抽出手指准备换了阴茎进去。姐姐被我的动作弄得微微一颤，缓缓睁开眼睛看向我，撒娇般地吐出一声：

“哥哥……”

靠……

是韩语里女生才用的那个词，瞬间我的心跳都好像漏了一拍，阴茎涨得发痛。什么都顾不上了，我就着侧躺的姿势，扶着阴茎直接顶了进去。

“呃啊啊啊——”

金在中呻吟的声音突然变大了，身体也动了起来，下意识地想要往前躲，我立刻搂住他的身体不让他跑。看来现在他彻底清醒了。

“早上好，姐姐。”我含住他圆润的耳垂呢喃道。

“你……怎么、呜啊……！”金在中抓住我的手臂想要回头，却被我用力的一顶打断了。

“允浩……怎么这样……嗯……”

他嘴上有点不满地嘟囔着，身体却早就软成一摊水，不自觉地扭着腰，柔软的臀肉轻轻蹭到我的耻骨。

“呼……姐姐说我可以进去的……”

“呜……那是、嗯……那是……”他想反驳我，却时时被自己发浪的呻吟打断。姐姐刚醒来的声音有些哑，但是他的身体好像时刻都准备好被侵犯，被填满，我每顶弄一下，他的身体都强烈地反应着，那里像吃不饱一样疯狂地吮吸着我的阴茎。

“再叫啊，我想听……”

“什么、嗯……叫什么啊……真是的……”

“你刚才叫我的……呼……姐姐……宝贝……在中……”我故意变着法地在他耳边低声叫他，听到我叫他名字，他里面立刻收缩得厉害。

“哥哥……呜……你别、别闹了啊……”

他虽然红着脸叫了，可还是一副不情愿的样子，还故意夹紧了臀部想让我快点射。

真是的，不叫就算了。

金在中起床之后一直用一只手撑着腰。

“腰疼？”我问。

“嗯。”他站在镜子前左右审视着自己的脸，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“啊，皮肤好差……”

腰疼可不怪我，昨天真的是他一直想做的。

“那你应该少喝酒，多吃饭。”我在他背后说。

“你都看出来了？”他哭丧着脸问。

“看出什么？”

“我皮肤很差啊。”他噘着嘴，打开一个小瓶开始往脸上抹护肤的东西。

“是你自己说的啊。”我有点纳闷。

姐姐好像有点不高兴，没吭声。我觉得我得说点什么才行。

“我没看出你皮肤差。”

金在中从镜子里看了我一眼，又集中在自己的脸上。

“我从第一次见到你就觉得，你是我长这么大见过的最漂亮的人。”

“那和明星比呢？”他手里的动作短暂地顿了一下。

“什么明星啊？”我虽然是这么问的，但是粗略地在大脑里过了一下，果然还是姐姐更漂亮，他给我的那种感觉是前所未有的。

“比如……全智贤呢？”他停下来，通过镜子专注地看着我。

他把我问住了。我其实对国内的女明星关注不多，可是我高中时候看过的《我的野蛮女友》确实一直印象深刻。

全智贤姐姐也很漂亮。我有点不知道怎么回答他了。

而金在中就这样沉默地等着我的回答。

“呃，你们不是一个类型的啊。”我犹豫道。

他笑了一下，短暂地几乎只是嘴角在一瞬间的抽搐。

“我以前很像她来着……”

老实说，我有点尴尬，是谁这么跟他说的简直太明显了。虽然我早就告诉自己不要去在乎姐姐过去的事，但我确实经常感到沮丧。

在一切发生之前姐姐是什么样呢？如果姐姐不再是如今姐姐的样子了，我还会喜欢他吗？

姐姐被困在过去的漩涡中，我想救他，但他似乎不愿意把手给我。

“别想啦。”我的脸颊突然感到他手指的触感。

“你肯定都不护肤吧，这么干……”姐姐一边念叨着，一边把小瓶里的护肤品用手指涂到我脸上。

“自己拍匀。”姐姐边说边把残留的一点乳霜在自己手上蹭了蹭。

“姐姐帮我好不好？”我厚着脸皮说。

他嗔怪地瞪我一样，还是凑过来帮我涂开：“又撒娇……”

我跟金在中说，有点饿了啊，但是冰箱里都没什么像样的吃的。他说我们可以一起去购物，问我想吃什么。

我说我想吃海鲜泡菜锅。

所以今天只能像上次一样，去便利店买了早饭对付一下。

“姐姐你自己住难道都不做饭吗？”出发去商场的路上我问他，“冰箱里那么空。”

他犹豫了一下：“唔，一个人嘛，就随便了。而且我总是没什么食欲。”

“你不会是因为想要减肥吧？”我脱口而出。因为之前认识的一些女生就是这样的，我无意识地这么问了。

“没有啊，我觉得我现在的身体太瘦了，一点都不好看。”他漫不经心地嘟哝着，“但是硬是要吃东西的话会很难受……医生说是厌食症。”

姐姐有自己的伤心事，厌食，酒却喝得很多，他的家人甚至叫崔振浩帮忙看着他，而我上次问他怎么回事，他只是说他现在不会那样了。

“什么时候开始的？”我顿时担心起来。

姐姐把车在商场的地下停车场停好。我们一起朝电梯走去。我一直等着他回答我。

他在电梯里对上我的目光：“除了泡菜锅，你还有什么想吃的吗？”

“嗯？”

姐姐抬起眼睛微笑道：“我都做给你吃啊。”

我被他那个笑弄得心里直痒痒，结果暂时忘记了我本来在等他回答我这件事。

“吃的东西的话我觉得都可以，但是我有别的东西想买。”

“什么啊？”

“姐姐，我想看你穿牛仔短裙，我陪你去买一条好不好？”


	10. Chapter 10

> 被迫从他和郑允浩的那个家搬出来之后，金在中回到了理发店二楼。这里是他和郑允浩同居前住的地方。虽然比起郑允浩的房子这里又小又破，但对他来说足够了。他本来就属于这种地方，和郑允浩在一起反而才是奢望。
> 
> 钥匙被郑家人收走了，金在中从此失去了与郑允浩的联系。那之后才一周，金在中就感觉到自己的身体内部发生了变化，他的身体拒绝接受食物，唯独对酒精有着极大的接受度。和郑允浩同居之后，他不再经常喝酒。郑允浩酒量不行，也很不乐意金在中喝得很多，他跟金在中讲了很多大道理，金在中便妥协了。因为郑允浩说的是对的，不懂事的那个人是他，郑允浩叫他听话，那他就听话。
> 
> 其实金在中现在也并不想喝酒，他回忆着郑允浩叫他少喝酒时说的话，可那段记忆似乎被一层纱蒙住了一般变得朦胧。郑允浩走进已经结束今日营业的理发店，看到金在中正端着酒杯边喝边玩手机。郑允浩还穿着他在检察院工作时的那身西装，带着外面微冷的空气拂在金在中的鼻尖。金在中抬起头看他，像做错了事的孩子般下意识地想把酒杯藏到身后去，但是郑允浩非常迅速地抓住了他的手腕，从他手里把酒杯抽了出去。
> 
> “忘了昨天跟我的保证了？”
> 
> “我没喝多少，今天才……刚开始喝！”金在中不服气地说。
> 
> 郑允浩不置可否地扬了扬眉毛，把被子里剩下的一点酒一饮而尽，用空空的酒杯碰了一下镜前架子上的空酒瓶，“叮”的一声像是在给金在中敲警钟。
> 
> “刚开始就没了一瓶，嗯？”
> 
> 金在中蹭掉脚上的便鞋，光着脚蹬了一下郑允浩西装裤里的小腿：“你不是也喝了……”
> 
> 郑允浩振振有词地冲他笑：“因为我这一路上口渴了。”
> 
> 郑允浩是怎样从教育他不喝酒和遵守承诺的事上转到同居的，金在中记不清了。不过郑允浩提到的一个同居理由，就是他“可以看住金在中”。而金在中提出，那他来理发店这边就不方便了的时候，郑允浩说：“那正好，门口那辆车就派上用场了。你之前不还怪我说买了它这边也没车库放吗？放到我住的那边，挺好。”
> 
> 金在中回忆到这里没发现什么有用的东西。他想回想起来郑允浩教育他少喝酒的样子和话语，可他想不起来，他脑海里只有郑允浩躺在病床上的样子——而就连那个样子，他也没机会看到了。
> 
> 郑允浩不在了，金在中就算做个乖孩子也没什么意思。
> 
> 他精神越是绝望，越是觉得干什么都没兴趣，身体反而就会活跃起来，不断催促着他去做那两件事。一件是郑允浩不喜欢的，一件是郑允浩喜欢的。
> 
> 后者自己实际已经失去了，金在中很清楚，所以他的身体才会这样叫嚣着想要酒精。

我和姐姐在商场里遇到了一个他的熟人。

那个人和他女朋友走过来的时候，我站在过道上，姐姐正在货架之间专心地挑着挂好的一排裙子，没注意到那个人。

反倒是那个人一看到我就像看到鬼了一样，紧走几步上前确认：“允浩？郑允浩？是允浩吧，你怎么……”

姐姐听到他的声音，突然冷不丁地插到了我和那人之间，像是要把我藏在后面一样，抢先对那人打了声招呼：“勇锡。”

“哦，在中啊。”吴勇锡也被突然出现的金在中弄得愣了一下，“……好久没见了啊。”

金在中看着他却没接茬，抓紧了我的手臂，小幅度地向一边拉了拉，一副想要离开的样子。我疑惑地看着他们俩，想问金在中这是谁，但是那个人已经打开了话头，目光转向我：“允浩也是，现在看到你这么健康真是太好了，当时你受伤的事情，别说我们同组的几个兄弟了，整个检察院都惊动了啊……你倒好，怎么康复了都不跟我联系一下，这都……两年多了吧，钟赫们都还惦记着你呢……啊对了，这位是我女朋友，金秀彬。”

看得出这位吴勇锡是个开朗话多的人，想必是那位以前在检察院的朋友了。吴勇锡回头冲站在他身后的女生招了招手：“秀彬，你愣着做什么呢，这是我跟你提过的，首尔南部地方监察厅检察官——郑允浩，以前在研修院的时候，我们允浩就已经是个大名人了……”

我正想跟他解释，“我是郑允浩，但不是认识的那个郑允浩”。

然而“是”字还没出口，姐姐就已经抢在了我前面：“他不是！”

我被姐姐这一声堵得很难受，“他不是”这三个字确实很有魔力，让我之前和他来买牛仔裙的兴致瞬间散失了大半。

吴勇锡被金在中突然的叫声惊了一下，又上上下下地把我打量了一番：“是有点变化，可是……”

姐姐不等他说完，拉着我转身就走。

“怎么回事？”我任由他拉着，干巴巴地问，“他是那位的以前的朋友吧？”

“嗯。”姐姐短短地应道，脚步仍然没有停下来。

“那姐姐为什么要跑呢，解释清楚不就好了。”我有点不满，自顾自停下了脚步。

一歪头就看见吴勇锡还不放弃地快步跟上来，嘴里还喊着：“在中，怎么回事……你还好吧？”

检察官都像他这样不屈不挠的吗，女朋友丢在那里都要过来寒暄？

“他怎么一副跟你也很熟的样子？”

“允浩，拜托，我们回去，先回车上去好不好，我什么都告诉你……”金在中没回答，眼睛盯在不断走近的吴勇锡身上，慌张地攥紧了我的手腕恳求着。

“不好。”我说。

吴勇锡在我和金在中面前停下脚步。金在中侧身站在我背后，攥着我的手臂的手微微发颤。

这回吴勇锡没去担心他以为“久病初愈”的我，反而去关心金在中：“在中，你跑什么啊，你是不是还……”

后半句他犹豫着，还是没说出来。姐姐沉默地在我背后，没有应答的意思，我感受到他贴近我脖颈的动摇的呼吸。

“论年龄的话，我应该叫你勇锡哥吧。”我接过话头。

“我不是你认识的检察官郑允浩，他还没有从事故中康复过来。有人告诉过我，我和那位长得一样，但我不是他。初次见面，明知大学二年级，郑允浩。”

吴勇锡盯着我，许久才僵硬地点了点头：“所以你……也清楚在中的情况吗？”

“勇锡哥指的是什么呢？”我压抑着语气中的不快问道。

“啊，这个……”

吴勇锡咬了咬牙，一副苦恼的样子。又一次将我打量了一番，他审视的目光让我如同芒刺在背。

“如果你不是允浩，我也就没有立场向你解释些什么了。还是让在中告诉你吧。”他叹了口气，转身离开了。

我感到姐姐在我背后松了口气，这让我心情更差。

我径直走向商场电梯，金在中也不说话，只是走在我旁边。到了电梯里，金在中看到我按下B1层，小声的问道：“允呐，不想买裙子了吗？”

我没吭声，他也就没再问。我们一直沉默着到了停车场，脚步声在灰色的水泥地上回旋。

“姐姐为什么不想见他，是怕吴勇锡告诉我什么秘密吗？”

我一边问一遍侧头看着金在中的脸。

他低垂着眼睛，眼角有点红，我显然戳到他痛处了。

“说啊，姐姐。”我继续残忍地逼问他，“你不是说都会告诉我的吗？”

是那位知道而我不可以知道的事吗？

金在中露在毛衣外面的一小截手指掩饰地贴上鼻尖。

“我不是故意不告诉你的，允浩……”他声音涩涩的，仿佛马上就要哽咽起来。

坐进姐姐的车里，我等着他的下文。

“我之前跟你说，是我的家人叫振浩看着我不让我酗酒对吗？其实不只是这样，他们怕我再做出过分的事……”

他嘴角扯出一个像笑又像哭的弧度。

“大概就是，怕我再发疯的意思吧。”


End file.
